Harmony Seirene
Harmony is the daughter of the siren, Peisinoe, and a (late) Tyrennhian pirate by the name of Acacio. Personality Until the age of fourteen, Harmony lived with her father on his ship in the Aegean. After his death, she returned to her mother and aunts' home on Anthemoessa. Due to this, she never had to speak much, and when she did, it was mostly arguing. As a result, her social skills are rather undeveloped (but she's top notch at debate), and she can be rather blunt in conversation, with a bit of a morbid sense of humor. She really does like to make people laugh, though, once she's in the mood. When it comes to friends, she's loyal, though it may not look it, and she's always watching out for them. When it comes to school, she's more of a physical force than a mental one, and much enjoys hands-on projects. Harmony's also quite stubborn, and doesn't let go of things easily. Physical description Harmony is average height, with an athletic build like a runner. She has dark olive toned skin, naturally wavy auburn hair, a rather large nose, and ocean blue eyes that are often described as "too innocent looking to well represent the person they belong too." (Via Charles) She has two more noticeable attributes: Fangs, and rather large avian wings that are white where they meet her shoulders and darken to brown gradients and then a dark brown/purple at the tips. At times, she is also known to dye the tips of her feathers if the situation calls for it. She has talon-like feet that are brownish-orange in hue as well. Classical Monster The sirens were daughters of Phorkys and Keto, and sisters to others known as the Gorgons, Thoosa, the Graeae, Ekhidna, and Skylla. They're most commenly known as female seductresses with avian attributes (wings and talons mostly) and the ability to lure anyone to death with their enchanting song and music. In one rendition of the myth, they were Persephone's attendants who were transformed into bird women by Demeter as punishment for not watching her daughter, Persephone, after she was kidnapped by Hades. Relationship Family "My family is huge to the point where you don't know how the hell you're related to someone, but you know you are." -Harmony referring to her family tree To be blunt, Harmony isn't on best terms with her mother. Most of the time, they argue, even about trivial things. She's also her mother's only child, but has multiple cousins on her mother's side, most of whom she feels like are siblings. Her relatives on her father's side are unknown, and most likely dead. Coming from her long line of family, she has a large number relatives attending the school, most of which she rarely associates with. Charles Messina and her aren't directly related, second cousins possibly, but they behave like siblings. Scylar Serpent, who actually is her cousin by their mothers, makes up the third part of their trio. Harmony and Deuce Gorgon are cousins as well. While they aren't particularly close, they do hang out after school at times, playing casketball, etc. Friends Aside from Scylar, Charles, and Deuce, Maibe is by default added onto Harmony's friends list, seeing as she was the first friend Maibe made when she began attending Monster High. She has a strained relationship with Kara Oskmey, mainly circulating around their fencing practice. Enemies Frankly, Harmony doesn't care who she gets mad about what, so it isn't often to find people annoyed with her. Pet She has a Greek rock lizard named Odysseus, humorously named after the hero of that same name. It is mentioned that Charles Messina has a fear of him. Romance At the moment, Harmony is in no relationship and isn't interested in pursuing one anytime soon. Clothing Basic She wears an olive green half jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a tank top and ripped jean shorts. The tank top has a music staff print. Her shoes are toeless boots so her talons are seen. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail, and she wears a fishinghook in her lobe piercings on both ears and a safety pin in her left cartilage piercing. Dawn of the Dance In this, Harmony's hair is worn in a bob in gradiants of brown with dark blue at the tips. She has on a toga-inspired dress, the skirt of which is cut to resemble feathers. She has gold arm bands and sandals, and her nails and the tips of her wings are the same dark blue as in her hair. Her makeup is in similar shades of blue. Trivia *Harmony was the artist's first OC *There are most likely other siren OCs of similar names, but this is Psyche/Aretina's. *She is allergic to animals with fur. *Her main inspiration was Megara from Disney's Hercules, and would be voiced by Susan Egan, who voices Meg, were she to be in the webisodes. *Seirene is a variant of siren *She's noticably skilled on the lyre, as well as other Greek instruments. *Originally, she was set to end up with a sea serpent named Levi, but he was since retired due to his lack of use. *Harmony has personal space issues. *Her birthday is July 29th, meaning she's a Leo. Category:Original Characters Category:Siren Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Greek Category:Females